Boogey
Spooky Boogey is said to be an incarnation of fear, terror and everything that make up nightmares. She lurks under the beds of houses, using them as portals to get from one bed to another. Character Appearance The appearance of Spooky Boogey differs from one child to another. Her main appearance is said to be unknown, but takes a "disguise" of a tall, furry, blue, female-shaped creature. She would have long dark aqua hair, a pair of long black horns that curl towards her face, a long, blue, furry tail with black spikes on it, a face said to be black as Hell, two slits on her face to reveal glowing red eyes and a long sharp set of teeth, believed to be the color of rotten bread. Boogey's claws are recorded to be powerful enough to rip a thick sheet of metal like a sheet of paper. Her teeth are recorded to crack open skulls just as easily as breaking open a walnut with a nutcracker. Spooky Boogey also wears a black leotard with purple gloves and a cloud like pattern with a black moon emblem, representing nightmares. Personality and Behavior Boogey's behavior is to instill fear and nightmares on her prey or (if she gets hungry) she will consume her prey. Her personality is believed to be sadistic and cold-hearted towards children. She is not normally seen by adults, so she makes herself present to children. To be sure that she's there, she'll warn the child she's haunting by making scratching noises or growl under their bed at night. She even likes to watch her victims sleep and will occasionally lick them in their sleep. When she is spotted by Adults (or pets), she will remorsely slaughter them until only her and the children are alone. She is recorded to be impervious of physical torture and bullets. Boogey's eyes are weak to the Sun and will hide under or inside dark places like closets and under beds until night rolls around. Background The background of Boogey is unknown, however, Lady Death claims to have created the monster to stalk the creatures of NecroWorld, but eventually escaped with Nightmare World to the Realm of the Living to hunt and feed on children. Summoning Boogey Boogey is capable of being summoned and will kill the summoner if they have read the poem to summon the sadistic monster; "Beware of Spooky Boogey She will hunt you in the cloak of Night Beware of Spooky Boogey Cross her path, and you will pay the price Beware of Spooky Boogey Her teeth, more powerful than a shark Beware of Spooky Boogey Her eyes will stalk you in the Dark Beware of Spooky Boogey Her claws will rip, tear and shred Beware of Spooky Boogey I know you're hiding under my bed" "Beware of Spooky Boogey She likes to watch you in your sleep Beware of Spooky Boogey She will haunt you in your darkest dreams Beware of Spooky Boogey Her teeth, the color of rotten bread And if she catches you awake, she will make a feast out of your head" When summoned by this twisted nursery rhyme, she will manifest under the bed or in the closet of the summoner and will quietly stalk them until her time comes. The only child who can bypass this monsters bloodthirst is young Valerie Ravenclaw, who sees Spooky Boogie as a freind than an enemy. Meme Boogey has been recently made into a meme which began on Quickmeme. Similar to the Horrifying Houseguest memes, Spooky Boogey is a image macro series Spookey Boogey. The overlayed text generally contains micro-narratives referring to creepy and disturbing situations and mental images. A common motif used throughout these captions are stories or imagry that would keep one awake at night such as the fear of going to the bathroom at night, having your feet exposed from your blanket or hearing creaking noises from your closet door. Spooky Boogie - Attractiveness.jpg Spooky Boogie - Phone.jpg Spooky Boogie - Shotgun.jpg Spooky Boogie - Slender.jpg Spooky Boogie - This little piggy....jpg Spooky Boogie - Walls.jpg Relationship with A1-IC3 Over the course of four months, A1-IC3 was found as a love interest to Boogey. This being that out of all the Vampirettes that are either powerful in strength or are muscle-bound, A1-IC3 is the only on to actually cause physical harm to Boogey, which attracts this midnight monster. A1-IC3 also finds interest in Boogey simply for treating her like an actual living organism and not just a sex robot. Boogey's Nightmares The release of Playboy Vampire's Costume Rumble was just featured during the month of October 2016 with Boogey being the Boss of the Halloween-themed event. Not much is revealed about Boogey during the Costume Rumble, but all that is known is that a mysterious Ghost Green Moon has altered Boogey's way of thinking and has released a nightmarish influence on several of the Vampirettes living in the Mansion. Gallery Boogey's forms are created to represent the common fears of people. These four are just examples. Costume Rumble - Boogey's Nightmares - Automatonophobia.jpg|Boogey's Automatonophobia Costume Rumble - Boogey's Nightmares - Arachnophobia.jpg|Boogey's Arachnophobia Costume Rumble - Boogey's Nightmares - Boogey's Plushophobia.jpg|Boogey's Plushophobia Costume Rumble - Boogey's Nightmares - Boogey's Chiroptophobia.jpg|Boogey's Chiroptophobia Category:Females Category:Female Category:Playboy Vampire Staff Category:Vampirettes Category:Unknown Category:Characters Category:Wrestlettes Category:Halloween Wrestlettes Category:Beastie-type